Remnants of Eden
by Kaffe Kane
Summary: A mock compendium of Elysium's general history, and a few of the things that this once glorious empire had done.
1. The Events Leading Downward

A Paradise Corrupted: The Saga of Elysium  
  
There was no year in which the event in which the foundings of three of the  
four Sedas created the most glorious empire in the universe before the  
Lirrans' time. So they named their time Creation Elysia (CE). The pact was  
made on the world that they had so ravaged. For those who had died, and the  
dying energy of the Planet that they were on...they called this world Elysium,  
and set forth on a way to preserve this world's life, so that they could  
inhabit it together. After finding mines of crystal that contained Elysium's  
conscious memory and power, they began to use these crystals as a power  
source.  
Energa Materia, the Quantom Refractor. It dawned on them that the largest  
ones could be used for the purpose of powering terraforming and eco-  
maintenance systems planet-wide, possibly even farther. So came the creation  
of the Eden Terraforming Macromanagment System in 530 CE. It was simply  
called Eden by those willing to shorten the name. Technical buffs shortened  
it to the Eden Macromanagement System in 683 CE, as it began to be used for  
other features than just the maintenance of their colonies. It started to  
be used to maintain data records, defense systems, the production of worker  
and combat Reaverbots, and regulation of all laws that Elysium had. As  
Eden's influence spread over the universe like a wildfire, it seemed like  
paradise was finally achievable. Yet Eden was not a self-sufficient system,  
as was soon proven when it nearly crashed because of a virus in 2310 CE.  
Malfunctions were rampant for 50 years before everything was re-regulated.  
it was ruled that security would need a greater improvement than the  
Reaverbots. As capable as they were, they weren't human enough to give a  
measure of protection that was effective, nor were they with the capacity to  
overwhelm foes when fighting alone. Even in large numbers downing opponents  
was difficult for Reaverbots anymore. For nearly 1000 years the government  
and those placed in charge of Eden started to worry as their robotics  
engineers were trying to develop a new type of robot worker, one more human,  
yet also more powerful. In 3220 CE reports of a programming method known as  
DNA emulation were sent to the government officials. The method was to give  
nanomachinery a program that would make it simulate an organic cell. Their  
progress in this method went extremly well, and they made the new type within  
the decade, calling them ServoDroids. The first ten created were two Mother  
units and eight Purifier units. The Mothers were responsible for the  
management of Eden's core systems. The Purifiers were its guards, each one  
given a persona program for access to Eden's systems should they ever be  
corrupted again. ServoDroids weren't as common as Reaverbots as they were  
more difficult to create, but the numbers were still staggering. Elysium's  
resources were without limit. It's reach throughout the universe seemed  
to have no limit, either, until Elysium encountered the Protoss at the edge  
of the known universe. Having traded information discreetly with the Dark  
Templar, who knew by far more than the Conclave about what was further out  
there, Elysium's reach had almost jumped past the boundaries of the Protoss  
Empire. Almost...  
A strikedown of Eden establishing colonies surrounding the Protoss was  
ordered by Mother Sera in 7564 CE. She felt that such an action would  
threaten the already war-oriented Protoss into attacking them. So Elysium's  
boundaries stayed the same so far. Another blow was felt when they had gone  
near cursed grounds, and left them untouched as a respect of others'  
superstition. Yet another limitation was handed to them when they found that  
Eden was not permitting colonization outside of its influence. The government  
suspected Sera was tampering with Eden law records without being given laws to  
input. Yuna, the silent partner of Sera, did nothing to regulate Sera's  
actions. Neither did the Purifiers sense the rat that was causing trouble.  
In 9123 CE, Eden had given the command to move its station. To be more  
centralized and protected. The one place that they could think of stationing  
Eden was somewhere inside of Centra's orbit. An orbit that sat right on an  
energy shield that Centra itself had cast. Inside there was another planet.  
A special planet that housed a crystal with the power of life and death.  
They chose there, seeing that if Eden were powered by that crystal, it would  
have abosolute control over the universe. What a mistake that was...  
In 11560 CE, Eden 2.0 replaced the Crystal Planet, with the Crystal of Life  
housed in its core. The worst began there. Afterward, Sera had initiated  
several projects between allies, and the contact with the Protoss, Conclave  
or Dark Templar, was declared forbidden. All the portals formed between both  
empires were shut down on Elysium's side. The Reaverbot Dragon Leyline was  
created in 12320 CE. So too, was the Eighth Nightmare ServoDroid, Satiro  
Abrea. Elysium's fall came faster than its grand rise. And all the humans  
had Eden to blame. The last government positioned human, known as the Master,  
had a dream about the fourth Seda: The Duelists, who hid themselves from the  
ancient war millenia ago. Were they still out there? Were they faring  
better, or were they hiding in Elysium? That very same night, Eden's records  
started to go offline. The history of the universe that Elysium was had begun  
to fade, and the Master worked with what was left as fast as he could, finding  
that only one planet was not under Eden's control. There it was. The Duelist  
Seda's hiding place.  
Upon reaching them to implore that they help stop the destruction of Elysium  
at Sera's corrupted hands, the Duelists told the Master that his paradise was  
a fake, and that only when one had done their place in the universe that they  
would find the real Elysium. The Master was abashed at this, yet also  
intrigued. How was their world lush even after the Holy attack from Centra  
during Eden's virus corruption? Then he had learned of the lifeforce of  
Planets, and that even they had a conscious mind, and could speak. The  
Planet's voice being the voice of every soul living on it and in it, even  
those coursing through its energy. The Duelists final words to the Master  
were that had he or his ancestors known this...Eden would never have been  
created. They would have left Planet Elysium to die and move to a new world.  
In their effort to do good, they had unleashed a terrible evil, one far worse  
than Majin Buu. One that could, if completely shut down, destroy the universe  
in one fell swoop without even trying. It was Eden. If it was destroyed, the  
universe went with it. If it was shut off, the universe died anyway. The  
Master went back to Elysium...wondering how to try and preserve what they had,  
without Eden's shutdown being an end to everything. He then remembered the  
Duelists powers to heal suffering planets, to restore and enrich them. And  
then he went to work on creating the artificial Mass Population Models.  
Only with the classification "Zeta" did he succeed in copying the powers of  
the Duelists. With this success, he made sub-classifications and spread them  
to various parts of the innermost regions of Elysium. Sending a little bit of  
all the groups to Centra, as a mark and reminder of Eden. Sending them  
whereever Eden had not touched with a single machine. Eden's power was  
quickly breaking underneath of it's own weight, unchecked by Sera and Yuna,  
who proclaimed themselves in charge of Elysium...  
  
  
12380 CE...End of Beginnings and Beginning of Ends.  
  
Satiro was deemed a traitor along with her partner, PP-8 X. Sera banished  
both to a fledgling planet called Earth. X was put into stasis when Satiro  
said that he would be a backup. 'Why' is what confused the people who would  
wonder. Leyline was sealed in an unknown location in the same galaxy as  
Earth. It was thousands of years of Elysium's time before Satiro left Earth.  
A former shell of itself, and a virus was lurking about...one that was made  
to attack only the Cetra...finding that the chaos ensuing was all predicted  
by the Prophecy of Fading Eden.  
  
"You will not succeed in your desires. Evil will dog your every step with  
the murderous intents that you have here. Whatever good you do will be  
engulfed and destroyed...ultimately...your end is everything's end. And the  
end is Eden..."  
  
Seeing such a burden on her own people was not the one truth she wanted to  
uncover. What curse did the Duelists predict was going to befall them?  
Did it have something to do with a dimension below? She didn't know, or  
couldn't remember. Then it came to her to use the power of Leyline...which  
it chose only her to be its key and master. Taking up everything that she  
could, Satiro had decided that it was time to discover what Evil meant in  
the Prophecy of Fading Eden...Eden itself or someone controlling the Crystal?  
  
]Check data on The Edge for references of Prophecy of Fading Eden  
  
--Historical Log End-- 


	2. Juno's Log on Satiro

The origin of Satiro Abrea's history is extremely unclear to many. Eden's  
records demonstrate that she was a Gerudo sorceress before becoming the  
Eighth Nightmare. Centrans believe that she was related to Shadow, but that  
was quickly dismissed when Relm was discovered to be Shadow's daughter.  
Many have seen her in the times of the Galactic Empire as a Sith.  
Still others believe her to be one of the most powerful women on Earth.  
Dismissal to all branches aside of Eden's records are going to be given.  
  
)MegaMan Juno  
  
  
What Her Fate Was  
  
Eden's records give reference to the Trios Planatae, namely the planet  
Lamaria, where the realms of Hyrule, Termina, and Machinat were, as the  
grounds for the earliest records of Satiro's existence. Satiro was raised  
by the Gerudos of Hyrule, where she learned the ways of magic and thieving.  
The only rival she had was the Warlock Prince, Ganondorf. They had both ran  
across records of the binding power of the Trios Planatae, the Sacred Realm  
and the Triforce that dwelled inside of the Temple of Light. Though both  
had hunted for this artifact for its power, Satiro had given effective  
demonstration that she had the True Force necessary to wield such power.  
Her accompaniment was a fellow thief, Nabooru(soon to become the Sage of  
Spirit in place of the old king Kaepora Gaebora), and the Warrior Prince of  
the Gerudos, banished to the Kingdom of Hyrule for not learning how to use  
the power of magic. Satiro's quest for the Triforce seemed to end when  
Ganondorf threw a lethal dagger into her back. The gates to the Sacred Realm  
were closed due to the efforts of the other two holding Ganondorf back.  
When a routine check of the Planatae's binding energy was performed two days  
after, Satiro's body was found, perfectly preserved and remarkably undamaged  
despite the wound in her back. She was taken to the ServoDroid creation  
facility under Sera's orders, saying that this woman was the perfect candidate  
for the last build of the Nightmare.  
  
Since then, Nightmare Satiro, unlike the uncontrollable predecessors joined  
the ranks of the Purifiers. She had became Primary Purifier-0 and was given  
partnership to Primary Purifier-8 MegaMan X. Since her appointment as a  
Mother Unit (Bureaucratic 4th Class), she caught a nasty wind of Sera's plot  
to control Elysium. Satiro knew that it was the Mother Units' responsiblilty  
to manage Eden's systems, but didn't think that Sera was going to use them  
to control the universe. Time and time again, Sera was covertly fought  
against by Satiro and X. Time and time again, Satiro tried to report Sera's  
malfunctioning to Eden's law databases, only to find the laws that Sera would  
have been punished by erased. Each side fought a silent battle until the  
false propoganda that Satiro had been the one malfunctioning was spread. Sera  
was sure that the one she despised most would be destroyed, but in a desparate  
bid to nip Sera's budding absolution of power, Satiro stole Leyline's energy  
and bound Leyline to her. She and X escaped, and were given an exile order  
after Leyline was nowhere to be located. X was placed into stasis under  
Satiro's authority and both were sent to Earth.  
  
Satiro's place in that world's ancient history took us by surprise. No one  
expected any of the threats that attacked the human race on that planet to  
even be on that planet. Even more surprising was when the Master had found  
a Duelist clan there. It wasn't until the late 2100s that Satiro left Earth  
to return to Elysium. She had found our civilization in tatters and extreme  
chaos. Eden's primary eco-management systems went unchecked on every world  
that had our influence. Even I was nearly responsible for part of the damage  
that Eden's amok systems began to cause. However, an independent DNA program  
of mine was located, and a new body created, since MegaMan Trigger destroyed  
the previous one. Now free from Eden's regulations, I was able to see the  
horrors that Sera is responsible for. There was a terrifying glitch in Sera's  
DNA program. Satiro told me that it was what the Reploids called Rouge  
Element. Reploid and ServoDroid alike with this fragment of programming in  
thier system are 700 times more likely to self-malfunction than those that  
do not have it. And the same glitch is found in many of Eden's systems.  
Sera had planted her DNA program functions inside of Eden itself, and though  
her body was smashed by Trigger also, she continued to live on inside of  
Eden's core programming and objectives. And with her current power source,  
she can kill a planet just by taking its life force away instantaneously.  
  
I am distraught to say that Sera's destructive nature is due to the Rouge  
Element, like so many Mavericks on Earth. The painful truth of this became  
irony when I had discovered that Dr. Light's MegaMan X, too, had the Rouge  
Element. However, sensors indicate massive amounts of Dark Energy trying  
to choke out even Sera's control on Eden. If this occurs, permanent shutdown  
may happen, and the artificially distributed energy of the Crystal of Life  
will be dispelled and lost. Ultimately, the Master's encounter with the  
Duelists left us with this one truth, if Eden is not saved from the Dark  
Energy and Sera's command programming, the universe will die.  
  
)MegaMan Juno 


	3. The Works of a Dying Empire

Energa Materia  
  
More commonly known as the Quantom Refractor, Energa Materia are a form of  
crystallized Mako energy that through natural processes only produces one  
IXI-class refractor in a planet's entire lifetime. Several smaller classes  
can be formed at intervals in the planet's lifetime. Refractor mines are  
rare anymore, as not long after the Cetra's creation, production plants for  
artificial creation of quantom refractors, using Mako energy supplanted by  
the Cetra's enrichment of the planets lifeforce, were created. Elysium had  
a reclamation spurt for 2500 years after the creation of Leyline due to this.  
They could not get back what was lost to the Lirran Empire, though, and were  
losing ground to the Lirrans every decade. Eventually, two of the groups  
that held alliances to Elysium claimed territory to box Elysium away from the  
Lirrans.  
  
  
Zeta-S, The Final Cetra MPM  
  
The faction to the east of Elysium was known as the Gennom. They willingly  
agreed to an experiment that the Master wanted to perform. Using DNA taken  
from the Gennom, and tweaking it with a few different features, the Master  
had created Mass Population Model Zeta-S, the Saiya-jin. His reason for this  
was to strengthen the other Zeta-class MPMs by cross-breeding. A new race  
would emerge from any result of cross-breeding. For this reason and a few  
others, the Saiya-jins were targeted heavily for persecution and war. They  
proved true to the Gennom that they were natural fighters, improving after  
every battle, with the added bonus of becoming multiplicatively stronger  
after being healed from near-fatal damage. Also an unmodified feature was  
that so long as they had their tail, they could transform and become ten  
times more powerful than they already were when a sufficient amount of Brute  
Waves was absorbed optically. One of the Yassin in the experiment was  
ascended to a level of power beyond that of any of the Icers.  
This presented a genetic fluke in the Saiya-jin that they had twisted into  
legend. Every 1000 years there would be birthed one stronger than all others,  
capable of the ascension from birth. The last time that this legend came  
true, there was not one, but five along with the one that fulfilled the  
legend.   
Genetically the trait of the Super-Saiya-jin is recessive, and very difficult  
to achieve for anyone born with the dominant trait of the tail and Oozaru.  
Even more rare is one born with both traits, capable of the ascension to SSJ  
along with the Oozaru form. The coincedence that there were three born under  
this pattern is what gave way to a far stronger cross-breeding than  
anticipated by the Master. It is a shame that he was unable to witness such  
events, as he willingly passed away on the planet Terra, his last wishes to  
Purifier 1st Class MegaMan Trigger Volnutt were to destroy Sera to prevent  
the further corruption of Eden so that the universe would be at least  
prolonged in life.  
This new breed which has emerged is called Neo Saiya-jin. The two youngest  
were born with the recessive trait, which will dominate future generations  
of the Neo Saiya-jin race. Unfortunately, it has been noticed that females  
of this new breed are incapable of the ascension due to an incompatibility  
that went undetected by the Master during the design of the Saiya-jin genome.  
  
  
The Eight Nightmares  
  
The Eight Nightmares are ServoDroids of incredible power, far beyond that of  
even Majin Buu and the Saiya-jin Fusions, when their limiter programs are  
removed. The names of the Eight Nightmares, their power levels, and special  
features are as follows in order from first to last:  
  
(RP: Since the battle of Kakkarotto vs. Freiza on Namek, the RP became a new  
measurement of power levels, in particular those in the millions and billions.  
1 RP is equal to 12,000,000 PL rating.)  
  
Enker - RP 5000 (1,000,000 limiter removed), Energy Absorption/Reflection  
Punk - RP 8000 (4,000,000 limiter removed), Power Stream  
Terra - RP 10000 (3,500,000 limiter removed), Invincibility To Energy  
Quint - RP 4000 (7,000,000 limiter removed), Influence of D-T-S  
Forte - RP 25000 (12,000,000 limiter removed), Dark Energy Compatible  
Avalon - RP 39000 (8,000,000 limiter removed), Vampiric & DE Comp.  
Zero - RP 48000 (30,000,000 limiter removed), Full Viral Immunity & DE Comp.  
Satiro - RP 50000 (Unknown levels as limiter has never been removed from her),  
Full Fire Arsenal, Soul Copy, Full Viral Immunity, Magical Ability,  
Shade Angel Armor, & Self-Regeneration  
  
Nightmare Satiro is considered the most feared of the Eight Nightmares not  
because she was the last one or because she was the strongest with limiters  
on. It was because her features made her nearly invincible and the fact that  
she had never once used her power beyond the limit she has. Speculation  
states that if Satiro ever once removed her limiter, the planet she stands on  
and a radius of 500,000 light years would be disintegrated in an instant while  
focusing power. Her model was the strongest ever made. And the one thing  
she gained that she hunted for while human, she didn't have to hunt for  
anymore: power. Satiro while in services of Elysium became a Primary Purifier  
and a Mother Unit (Bureaucratic 4th Class). Sera loathed her more than  
Trigger. The Eight Nightmares as well as Purifier MegaMan X were sent to  
Earth. While Purifier X was still in stasis, Satiro's thoughts that another  
MegaMan X would be created came true. But while this project was still in  
development, the other seven Nightmares had came forward to conquer the world  
on numerous different occasions. She did not intervene until the time when  
Zero had begun that same rampage. But having an outdated chassis meant  
trouble. A lot of her abilities and power was lost over time, but she fought  
Zero anyway, ending up with more defeats than victories, but in the end of the  
first serious conflict against Zero, she and the people beside her, including  
Purifier 3rd Class Electric Warrior Thunderbolt (Hirokaji Yokomura) had  
captured a partially battle-weakened Zero.  
  
  
The New Order of Wily and Mannhemi Shade  
  
After Zero's capture and placement in UN custody, Satiro had received a  
reconfiguration necessary to restore what was lost to her. During her  
solitary process, she reunited with the Epsilon Guard when hearing that Zero  
had escaped because of three Mavericks. Thinking that the X-Hunters had  
totally flipped, Satiro and Thunderbolt check what happened to see that  
the three Mavericks were not the X-Hunters. They were called Agents to  
Mannhemi Shade; X, Y, and Z. Satiro once again withdrew as the Epsilon Guard  
frantically tried to locate Zero's new headquarters, yet increasing attacks  
from Mavericks who thought that the Agents successfully destroyed Zero were  
occurring and becoming a distraction. Where Satiro had gone was everyone's  
guess except Jeremy Cain Jr.'s. She had gone to reclaim her ability in the  
use of magic. JCJ knew about this because he too had that power, and was  
using it and arguments of mercenary incompetence to try and disband the  
Epsilon Guard. Zero was in hiding and nowhere to be found, Satiro was in  
hiding and only a pain-in-the-rear junior minister of the UN knew where.  
Maverick attacks were on the rise until Avalon, a former ally, showed his  
face and spoke of Nightmares. The Killers, as Wily called the Nightmares,  
were no longer under Zero's control. Only Quint remained with Zero.  
Then it hit the Epsilon Guard. Zero was hiding in the dimension so comically  
dubbed Quintland. But Avalon stood in the Guard's way saying that once the  
Nightmares were fully awakened by Mannhemi Shade, no force in the world would  
defeat them, not even Satiro.  
Using the full power of the Nightmares was not Shade's plan of conquest.  
His was to use something that, though not as powerful, was invincible to  
anything because of its own self-recovery ability. Dark Gundam.  
Seven years passed with trying to stave off Maverick attacks.  
Zero made a grand reappearance and 'destroyed' Quint. He then after  
encountering the Epsilon Guard didn't count on his proximity to Satiro drawing  
her attention toward him as he had fought with them. She had new tricks up  
her sleeve. And Zero had a new knowledge of ancient history. Satiro was  
not an ordinary Reploid. She was one of the Nightmares, too. In records of  
ancient civilizations and modern history he found that there was a powerful  
Watcher on this planet, that when world despotism and destruction loomed would  
come forth and destroy utterly that which tried to destroy utterly. Zero  
couldn't believe it. Satiro was that Watcher, and now she was more powerful  
against him than ever, beating him in combat alone. Then he tried a reckless  
charge and everyone on the scene learned why she was gone. Thunderbolt  
recognized what she had done. She used magic to knock down Zero and steal  
his Z-Saber. Not knowing what hit him, he fled. Pompous Maxiums told Zero  
upon his meeting the robotic clone of Dr. Wily that the force he encountered  
was magic. When back at the headquarters of the Epsilon Guard, Satiro tore  
off Jeremy's secret in front of Dr. Jeremy Cain, his father and Gabriel  
Cain, his older brother. He was furious at her but couldn't stay mad. Now  
there was someone competent to save the world. Two wizards were very  
formidable against an army of robots bent on world conquest. But were they  
formidable against seven super-powered ServoDroids and the Dark Gundam?  
  
  
The Day Satiro Left Earth  
  
That same day, the remnants of the New Order were attacked by both Satiro  
and the Mavericks, lead by Malus Daemos Maximus, the new form of Sigma. Zero  
surrendered to Sigma and Pompous fled the scene. Pompous' whereabouts are  
unknown. Next to deal with was Mannhemi Shade, fastly approaching aboard the  
Dark Gundam. Forte and the other Nightmares oddly enough...stood beside  
Satiro for this encounter.  
  
Zero, while still in Sigma's company, was being told about something that he  
and Sigma lacked that X and all other Reploids had. The Rouge Element. The  
reason why X and Zero were destined to fight, why Reploids were cursed to be  
so human that they ravaged the planet in their own wars. It made sudden  
sense. The sides had switched with the creation of Reploids. Now, all of  
what occured made sense to Zero. Pompous Maximus was the warmonger. He  
killed Dr. Wily and told Zero to destroy X so that he would have no obstacle  
to his world rule. But Zero had a different reason to destroy X now.  
  
"If X ever goes maverick...I will kill him. But X is already gone."  
  
Shade had overwhelmed Forte and the other five. Avalon and Satiro were both  
inside Dark Gundam and witnessed the reconstruced MegaMan X, destroyed at  
Pales Tower, teleport to the base of the Epsilon Guard.   
  
--Records beyond this point cease to exist.-- 


	4. The Edge

The Edge of Darkness  
  
How this realm came to be and when historically is anyone's guess. Some say  
that it was created by an accident that the Eastern Pillar Asmodeus had  
caused. Some speculate that the Sedas, especially the shady Duelists, were  
responsible, since the Duelists said that evil would be on the heels of the  
other three, waiting to ruin the good things that they would do, had made the  
realm of more powerful dark energies than Majin Buu. But how was it possible  
for the only one of the three that was not affected by evil to create evil?  
Although neither side is immune to the other, nor are they immune to  
themselves. Good things are done for the good and bad alike, and bad things  
done to good and bad people alike. The Duelists ran from the intra-planetary  
war between the other three Sedas because it was the epicenter of a massive  
blast of Dark Energy. This 'Black Energy Wave' emanated from the Edge of  
Darkness had inflicted corruption on those who were ambitious, and illness on  
many, without warning or remorse on its targets. Even the planet that was to  
be called Elysium suffered from what happened. Further up in the dimensions,  
the realm that the Kais watched from fell from the attack, as several planets  
and galaxies that paralleled the Kais' Dimension were obliterated by Majin  
Buu at the time, weakening the support that the physical cosmos gave to them.  
The Black Energy Wave was the straw that broke the camel's back for all but  
the very center of the Kais' Dimension. Beyond there was a place that sealed  
itself out of fear of the attack. The Duelists were divided among ideals  
after the attack, and even divided among which worlds to reside in. The  
Tribe of Shadows went towards Earth from the world that the Duelists hid in  
during the times of ancient civilization on the planet. They too kept  
secrecy of location for a time, hiding as advisors and rulers for the ancient  
world. But when their descendants began fighting for control of the world...  
that's another story for another time. As time passed and the universe began  
to recover from the attack that the Edge sent cosmos-bound, the empire of  
Elysium spread to the sick and dying worlds corrupted by the Edge. Using its  
terraforming and eco-regulation systems, many worlds leveled out and became  
habitable once again. But the dark energies were still there. If they could  
not destroy the worlds they infected, they would destroy what was on them.  
So came forth monsters that sought to bring harm to anything and rule these  
worlds in the name of the Edge of Darkness.  
  
  
The Evil Gates Opening  
  
When Satiro had returned from her exile to find the universe in chaos, the  
Edge had opened many paths to spread its energy through the universe, even  
passing beyond Centra's barrier and choking out Eden. The Edge wanted  
nothing more than to destroy everything and be absolute. It was astounding  
that only 6000 years after Eden's relocation, the Prophecy of Fading Eden  
was coming true. But there was something missing. Only the first part of it  
was being spoken of.  
  
"Yet though the end is not long after you find your real enemy, nothing is  
truly hopeless. Head to the heart and you will find Evil there inside, but  
it is not insurmountable."  
  
Those who read the whole thing had confused Eden for the Evil being spoken of.  
But Eden was an invincible force in the universe, even if it was weakening and  
could be fought against. It was not Eden being spoken of. The Edge of  
Darkness, a dimension-wide entity, was pouring its foul being into the  
universe, engulfing that which Eden had and devouring it like acid on armor.  
No one but a very select few could see the events occuring were not Eden's  
fault. It was a macromanagement computer grid, not an artificial  
intelligence. Many of the Purifiers remaining went to Eden 2.0 to find that  
it was enveloped in a black mist. Both inside and on the surface was near  
impossible to see, and Eden's systems were found on the verge of arrest when  
they had reached its core.  
  
  
The Final Encounter  
  
NOTE: No records have been made concerning the events of Eden and the battle  
to save it from shutdown. Rumors detail that though unsuccessful in stopping  
Eden's deactivation, the systems were recoverable. Eden now runs from its  
old location seated in the ruins of Elysium. As for anything involving  
current data, there is no record. The Library Matrix was destroyed when the  
Master was at his errand with the Duelists, and as a result any data collected  
cannot be stored.  
  
--All Records on the subjects of The Edge beyond this point cease to exist.-- 


End file.
